


woozi baby~♥

by aurorahurricane



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Slight swearing, and that random guy, but cute, jihoon is a tsundere, this is all Seungkwan's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorahurricane/pseuds/aurorahurricane
Summary: Jihoon slides a finger to unlock his phone and reads:Call me in 10 minutes.—A short but sweet take on Soonyoung's "woozi baby~♥"
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50





	woozi baby~♥

**Author's Note:**

> the idea came out of nowhere and soonhoon breathed on tiktok while i was drafting this
> 
> please enjoy ♡

It’s a Friday night and Jihoon stays late at the company more than necessary because he’s a workaholic. Also, he does not want to come back to piles of unfinished projects on Monday.

After buying too much take-out dinner from the convenience store—better safe than have to go back down for another food run—, he holes himself up in his workspace for good.

Three hours and a mess of plastic containers later, his phone buzzes. The vibration interrupts his thought process as he glances at the notification lit up on the screen. _Soonyoung._

He slides a finger to unlock his phone and reads: _Call me in 10 minutes._

Jihoon finds this unusual. If Soonyoung needed to tell him something then he would have already called. He briefly wonders if he’s okay but decides that he didn’t have the time to overanalyze the text, and instead chooses to use his remaining brain capacity for more important things. So he goes back to working until the ten minutes are up.

Soonyoung smiles awkwardly at Jake.

Or John.

Maybe Jacob? He didn’t really catch the guy’s name because he was not interested whatsoever. He made this perfectly clear but Josh is dense as a rock and would not take a hint. Soonyoung was polite, did not want to cause a scene and would just nod, hum in acknowledgement or sip his drink just to do something instead of responding.

He bounces his leg impatiently, finding the half-empty mug of beer more appealing than a conversation.

_'Hello, hello_   
_나름대로 용길 냈어요~_

_Hello, hello_   
_잠시 얘기할래요~'_

Soonyoung almost leaps out of his chair in relief as his phone finally rings. He lets the words _‘woozi baby~_ _♥_ _’_ flash obnoxiously on the screen along to the Shinee ringtone. James stops talking.

“Uh…aren’t you going to answer it?”

Soonyoung pretends to be surprised. “Huh? Yeah! Hold on, give me a minute.” He couldn’t hide his giddiness as he picks up the call.

“Hello?”

“What’s up?”

“Hi, baby! I’m still at the pub. Are you done with work?”

“Not quite, though I think I’ll go home in an hour. I’m starting to get a headache.”

“Sure, I’ll see you at home then!”

“If you’re actually coming over, please bring food. I’ve had enough of instant rice for tonight.”

“Awww, I love you too.”

The line on the other end goes dead. Soonyoung smiles at Jim, a big, genuine one this time. “Sorry about that. You were saying?”

Jack shakes his head in disbelief and turns to leave without saying anything. “Bye!” Soonyoung shouts after him. “Thanks for nothing!” he snickers then calls the bartender for a refill.

Jihoon opens his apartment door to Soonyoung carrying a paper bag of steaming dumplings. “This was the last batch. I got lucky.”

Soonyoung arranges the food on the living room table, inhaling the scent of freshly-cooked dumplings while Jihoon grabbed two colas. “Mhm. Thanks, baby.”

Soonyoung snorts. “Yeah, yeah. You’re welcome.”

“What the fuck was that about, anyway?”

They both make themselves comfortable on the sofa and Soonyoung starts speaking with his mouth full of dumplings. “Seungkwan asked me to give him a ride home because Hansol is away for the weekend. His shift ended later than expected so I had to hang around until he was done.” He dips another dumpling in sauce and flings it to his mouth. “I should have waited in the car but I got bored so I went to the bar to chat with him while he worked. I was surprised to see that there weren’t a lot people for a Friday night. Come to think of it, pay doesn’t come in until next week so yeah. But then!“ Soonyoung punctuates his words by jabbing the air with his chopsticks. “This guy suddenly came up and flirted with me. I didn’t know what to do. He wouldn’t leave me alone!”

“Why didn’t you just talk to him then? You said you were bored.”

“I wasn’t that bored. He seemed like he was looking for a hook-up with the way he talked. Nuh-uh, didn’t want it.”

“So you texted me to call you?”

“Yup.”

“And pretended I was your boyfriend?”

“Clever, huh?” Soonyoung’s dumpling-filled cheeks are bunched up in a smile making his eyes disappear.

“Not clever. You could have just told the guy you had a boyfriend.”

“It’s not true, though? I don’t want to lie, Jihoonie.”

“Talking on the phone with a fake boyfriend isn’t?”

“To be fair, I speak to you like that all the time so it wasn’t actually lying.”

Jihoon literally chokes on his food and had to push it down with a gulp of cola. He can hear his friend’s muffled giggle and glares at him. Out of curiosity, Jihoon brings out his phone and calls Soonyoung’s number, the same Shinee song blaring in his back pocket. When the other fishes his phone out, Jihoon grabs it and looks at the screen.

“You little shit!”

Soonyoung laughs even harder, pieces of meat flying out of his mouth. “But you are my baby! I take care of you and give you hugs and look! I even feed you!” Soonyoung offers a piece of dumpling to Jihoon whose face contorts in disgust.

“What, no, eww. Get away from me!” Jihoon throws the phone back at him to fend himself but quickly leans over to snatch the dumpling with his teeth when Soonyoung retracts his hand. “I can feed myself!” he declares in triumph.

“Nope, still not changing your name.”

“If anything, you’re the big baby.” Jihoon says as soy sauce drips down Soonyoung’s chin and he pouts at the sticky mess on his shirt. “Hoshi big baby~” he mocks.

“That’s baby tiger for you.”

“Again, eww. Really, you should have stayed in the car.”

Soonyoung shrugs his shoulders. “Eh, got me free booze.”

“Seungkwan should give me free booze as an accomplice.”

“Good idea! I’ll call him now.”

Jihoon cackles as Soonyoung presses on a contact named ‘ _Thomas’_ on his phone. “You’re ridiculous.”

He hopes Soonyoung won’t get the same idea to call his phone because he’s not mentally prepared to deal with the never-ending teasing he’ll get about setting up a tiger roar for his contact as the ringtone. _God forbid_.

Jihoon puts his phone on silent and eats in peace. He’ll take this secret to the grave.

_ROAR!!!_

“Kwon Soonyoung!”

**Author's Note:**

> jihoon thought he put his phone on silent but no one can stop the tiger
> 
> also hello is my favorite shinee song :3
> 
> thanks for reading! xoxo
> 
> happy 218 bros day 🎂🎂


End file.
